House of Sunstrike
|Row 4 title = Heir: |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Ancestral Weapon: |Row 5 info = Sapience |Row 6 title = House Companions: |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title = Titles: |Row 7 info = Matriarch/Patriarch * Lord/Lady Magister/Magistrix High Priest/Priestess |Row 8 title = Seat: |Row 8 info = Sunstrike Estate |Row 9 title = Region: |Row 9 info = Eastern Quel'Thalas |Row 10 title = Lands: |Row 10 info = Belore'melorn |Row 11 title = Vessels: |Row 11 info = Morningrey† (Defunct) Soulblossom† (Defunct) ---- |Row 12 title = Allegiance: |Row 12 info = * * * ---- |Row 13 title = Founders: |Row 13 info = Lord Magister Salvog Sunstrike Priestess Novirrel Sunstrike |Row 14 title = Status: |Row 14 info = }}Formed during the Highborne exile over 6000 years ago where they not only came together in marriage, but as a newly formed House. The two managed to survive the harsh Lordaeron winters before the Elves settled into Northern Lordaeron and began building Silvermoon City over the ancient Amani sacred ground. The long history of the Sunstrike's had been made on the premise that all elves deserve to learn the ways of arcane. Founded by Lord Magister Highborne Salvog Leafband and his wife, Highborne Priestess Novirrel Trueswift of the House Trueswift during the trek to what is now known as the Eastern Kingdoms. With the exile of the Highborne, they changed their surname to Sunstrike to represent their allegiance to Dath'Remar Sunstrider, following him into the most northern and coldest parts of the Eastern Kingdoms. The original founding members that joined them had been semi-new arcanists who took part in delving into the teachings of arcane magic before the Burning Legion came to Azeroth before Queen Azshara betrayed her people to the Old Gods. The Sunstrike Estate had been rebuilt shortly after in the Eastern part of Quel'Thalas by the Great Sea. The Estate was designed almost like a palace of sorts, big enough for several large families, the halls never empty. Donation parties and balls for the Noble families would be thrown quite often, supporting both common Quel’dorei and the new Quel'dorei nobles. It was an impeccable appearance they held, like any noble house. =History= ---- New Nobility :The House now known as Sunstrike had been formed just after the Highborne were exiled, sailing across the seas until they reached what is presently known as Northern Lordaeron. Salvog and Novirrel had long since been close friends turned lovers by this time, officially solidifying their union together just before they stepped onto the lands of the now Tirisfal Glades. :The years following the settlement on the new lands, they had begun building their position within the hierarchy of the exiled. Although the Trueswift name was known to be traitors, Novirrel’s persistence to fight alongside those in the Kaldorei Resistance had earned herself some reputation. This persistence continued as she and Salvog both worked hard to keep the higher way of life, despite the issues that would rise around them. :During the time the Highborne, now called Quel’dorei, had moved further north in these new lands, two families had come to pledge themselves to the Sunstrike name, officially becoming the first two vessels of the noble house; Morningray and Soulblossom. Together, the two vessels provided a good standing for the Sunstrike name to rise Founding of Belore’melorn :Up toward the eastern region of the newly founded Quel’Thalas, Salvog and several of his men had discovered a small island just off of the coast. Traveling across the waters, they came to find an untouched isle that danced with arcane. A strange thing, it had been, but Salvog was not about to pass up this opportunity. Immediately he claimed the land which had also extended to include parts of the mainland near the coast for him to use. He called it ‘Belore’melorn’, meaning Sunstrike in Thalassian. Fitting to the name of the family, and now the island, the Sun did reach daily with its rays, illuminating the best of the island. Celosia’s Dragons :Moving further into the land they had unknowingly awoken a black dragon. She had been asleep around several eggs when Salvog and his men happened upon her inside a cave. It was clear to them she was still young, which meant the eggs were not hers but to the matriarch that would be her mother. :The Sunstrikes, and many of their followers were not a quiet bunch. With a war cry, starling the sleeping teenage dragon, they ran forward with their weapons, breaking all of the eggs within the cave. Celosia had found herself trapped against the wall as she let out an ear-piercing roar for her mother. It ended when she felt the sword of Salvog run down her chest and she fell to the ground. However, Celosia was not slain. Instead, she was used as bait for the brood mother inside the cave along with her slaughtered brothers and sisters. :Unable to move, Celosia whimpered quietly, growing weak over the hours it had been before she could sense her brood mother. Knowing she was being watched, she remained still and quiet, afraid. It was not long before her brood mother landed with a thunderous roar, fighting against the elven invaders. At some point, Celosia called out to her in draconic before she finally fainted from her own wounds. From then on, Celosia has not been seen since and a chasm was left where the cave had once been. Illegal Experiments :It took several years to build a strong establishment on the isle. In the meantime, they had already run in with several other inhabitants of the island and mainlands known as the Amani Trolls. Ruthless was the battles and ruthless they were once they captured a troll. :For many years they would torture or experiment on the captured trolls. These prisoners usually dying during the experiments as the Sunstrikes aimed to better their own devices and magics. The disappearance of one part of the Amani had caught the attention of their local witch doctor, Bidai. A bloodthirsty woman who had been revered by those in her village for her powerful magics. Novirrel and her eldest son and his wife, Fandaar and Cataria Sunstrike (formerly Soulblossom) had fought against Bidai and several of her barbaric warriors. Despite the Warriors losing to the Sunstrike’s more powerful magic and weapons, Bidai escaped, threatening to undo the Sunstrike family forever. A Witch’s Curse :Unbeknownst to them, Bidai had already cursed Novirrel. During a brief time of peace, Salvog and Novirrel had decided to continue with their family, only to discover she had become barren. The rage from Novirrel lingered for a long time. Several times she had attempted to go to the witch doctor herself, and each time she was stopped by the guards. :A century following had been spent with skirmishes against the witch doctor and reminders that she could no longer bear children. However, her daughter-in-law had born a child, a son who had been named Andel. Meanwhile, Salvog and Novirrel’s other son, who had become known as the ‘red sheep of the family’, had bore several children to different women, all of whom he did not marry. These bastard children were made to leave with the women he lay with and unable to receive the Sunstrike name or any part of their nobility. Badamyr had eventually departed from his family after being disowned and removed from his inheritance. Discovering History :Novirrel had usually been reluctant to speak of her time before the exile. She had been ashamed of her family and herself. While Salvog knew the truth and story, the rest of the family had not. Over a feast during the Mid Summer’s Festival, the story was told about House Trueswift and their unshakeable loyalty to the Queen Azshara. :With Sapience at her side, an heirloom that had been her mothers before the exile, she made her way to the sea at the furthest part of Quel’Thalas. Those who had sat with her during the story of her past stood around her while she held the large staff up, saying an old prayer in their native tongue. A Family of Naga :She had not expected her words to be heard or answered. In fact, she had not called for anyone or thing with them. Novirrel, with Salvog by her side, watched in both awe and horror as the from the water, a large group of Naga slithered out. Each soldier and guard immediately prepared for battle, weapons aimed at the Naga as they stood at the entrance to the sea. :They had claimed a temporary peace, bringing to light that the Trueswift family still lived, albeit now as naga serving eternally for the Queen Azshara. It seemed they had been watching over Novirrel over the centuries, she and her family and watched as she raised her own house in these new lands. Though they left the details of what happened out, they promised they would return one day, but not on peaceful terms. :Despite discovering her family had been alive, so-to-speak, peaceful years had strangely come and allowed for the family to grow. Andel had still been young, but he and the Lady Alaineian Soulblossom had grown close with one another. Novirrel and Salvog’s grew more visibly older, and their disowned son had still not been seen since his departure. Rumors spread, of course, that he sired more bastard children and spent his nights drinking and partying in taverns along his travels. Troll Wars :The Troll Wars had marked the end of an era. The Sunstrike House and their vessels each answered the call-to-arms to fight against the trolls. Back on Belore’melorn, several brave Amani had set free those imprisoned on the island. In a tactical maneuver, each of the prisoners and their saviors set a rain of fire down upon the island, more specifically the towns and establishments the prisoners had been held over the centuries. :The citizens who had found homes on the island formed a militia in an attempt to fight back. However, the Amani prepared for this and swiftly dealt with the lower caste elves, slaughtering them as their kin had been slaughtered. Pikes were left at the entrance of the cities with the heads on top and the bodies mutilated on the ground. :Unable to safely make their way to the island, the Sunstrike’s and vessels turned to Bidai’s village. While the family fought through the brutish Amani warriors, Novirrel and Bidai finally had their own battle. Two strange magics mixed and exploded over the battle, staves forced against one another as the two women engaged in the harshest battle they had been in. :Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Salvog fought hard against the trolls with his son and soldiers. However, both Salvog and Novirrel lost their lives during the battles, each of them falling within minutes of the other. :The new Patriarch of House Sunstrike was given to Fandaar Sunstrike. Estate on the Mainland :With the death of his parents, Fandaar and his wife Cataria set House Sunstrike into a new direction. A large estate was created for those who remained after the Troll Wars, giving housing to their vessels and extended family on the mainland. To keep the secrets of the past hidden, the most powerful magi within the Sunstrike House came together to establish a strong, but small barrier around the now destroyed island. :Andel, now a seasoned warrior had long married his childhood friend. Though they had not yet had children early on, the two stood beside Fandaar and Cataria, aiding in the expansion of their name and land. New warriors were brought forth, their training overseen by Andel himself. :A new time of peace had proven fruitful for the House. While they did not expand too far, they had sought a seat within the magistrate of Quel’Thalas, becoming a more direct House within the Thalassian House of Nobles. Andel and Alaineian eventually had settled down, having four daughters. Alliance of Lordaeron :Although reluctant with the idea, the Sunstrikes were loyal followers of the Sunstrider bloodline. A trait, it seems, that courses through any who can trace back to the Trueswift family. They agreed to send several of their own magi to Dalaran, aiding in the teaching of magic to the short-lived humans. Among them had been Seratai and Moranai, both powerful wielders of magic. Seratai and Moranai both had grown rather fond of the vast differences between the elves and the humans and what was a teaching mission to the humans, became a learning one for them. :However, during the Second War when the Alliance of Lordaeron fought against the Horde, Andel watched his father fall to an Orc. In a fit of rage, he lunged himself at the Orc, engaging in battle with the one who would be his father’s fall. His mother, a combat healer, had been making her way toward them when she too, had been cut down. Third War :The invasion of the scourge in Quel’Thalas brought on a devastating blow to the remaining Sunstrike House. While much of their kind as a whole was lost, the Sunstrike’s lost all but a few of their own, including vessel houses. The Moringingrey and Soulblossom lines had now left permanently and those remaining from the Sunstrike bloodline had been the four daughters to Andel and Alaineian. :The four daughters, however, divided as two refused to leave their remaining kin behind, supporting Kael’thas. Seratai and Gaytheil, although at odds with each other, remained away from Quel’Thalas, one pledging herself to the Alliance and the other remaining independent. :From here, those remaining with the Sunstrike banner scattered and the house remained dead with the ruins of the Sunstrike Estate. Sunstrike Remnants :Decades have passed since Arthas paved a ghoulish path through Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas. While only three of the daughters remained now, the House had still remained in ruins. Moranai and Seylena had made it their goal throughout the decades to rebuild the Sunstrike Estate, albeit to their tastes. It no longer needed room for such a following they had previously as they were now but three, with no vessels left to speak of. :Their time moving through the rubble of their old home brought forth possessions and heirlooms that had since been missing. Though many destroyed, their mother’s ruby necklace was found as well as Sapience. A strange thing, it had been, as Seratai was said to have had the ancestral heirloom last. Changes to the Banner : Yet another era began for the Sunstrike line. This time, it was small and Moranai was determined to have their names known in some way. She worked her way up into the Magistrate, overseeing much of the Military and Foreign Affairs and began re-establishing the House of Sunstrike. Instead of the Phoenix that had always been used in the past, Moranai changed it to a tiger, representing the willpower, courage, and personal strength those remaining Sunstrike’s had. Safe Haven :Just before the burning of Teldrassil, also the start of the War of the Thorns, Moranai began working to put together a safe haven for the Ren’dorei seeking passage into Quel’thalas. Using her abilities granted by the Magistrate, albeit without their knowledge, she took it upon herself to provide them with anything they may need to consider their native lands home once more. :Though not given a name just yet, the Sunstrike Manor is spread by word of mouth as a safe haven for any Ren’dorei seeking entrance into Quel’thalas with no ill intent for their native lands. Any Ren’dorei with ill toward Quel’thalas will be swiftly dealt with and not allowed to be returned. :The Safe Haven provides shelter, food, and water, as well as clothing and books and miscellaneous items to help pass time idling. The ability to speak and vent is also available for Ren’dorei in need of help. They are also given the ability to have their armor fixed and enchanted, as well as their weapons. :Donations are accepted by those who are willing to help their exiled kin. However, in order to help in any way, Non-Ren’dorei are to sign a contract they will not disclose any information of this Safe Haven under any circumstances. =Traits of a Sunstrike= ---- :Sunstrike’s are known for their abilities in wielding arcane and light. They can be hot-tempered and stubborn to a fault, however, they are faithful to their kin first and foremost. Much of the Sunstrike’s have been casters and healers for battle or teachers to elven children and Lordaeron Humans. The Sunstrike's are known for several things physically; large eyes, pale Skin, lush lips, full hair ranging from white to red. They are right-handed normally and hand-clasping seems to be a common habit of a trait among the women. =Items of Note= ---- Sunstrike's Heart : A gift from her husband for their 500th anniversary, Alaineian wore this often. Once a simple pendant adorning Novirrel's neck, it had long since held the soul of a black dragon that had been found during the discovery of Belore'melorn. Although this secret has not been shared over the centuries, the dragon's fire rages within. Ocean Bond Pendant : This lustrous piece was given to Lady Novirrel Sunstrike on the eve of her wedding night to Lord Magister Salvog Sunstrike in remembrance of her family that drown with Zin-Azshari. Although at the time they did not know the true fate of the Trueswift family, her connection with the ocean had given her some form of hope. During the Troll Wars, when her body was found lifeless, the necklace was missing. It has not been seen since. Sapience : An heirloom made to specific specifications by one of the earliest of the Trueswift family. This heirloom has been passed down through the houses to those who have proven themselves worthy in their studies and magical abilities. At present, Moranai Sunstrike is the current wielder of the ancient staff. =Traditions= ---- Death :Upon the immediate passing of a Sunstrike, their bodies are to be burned and if any soul is left wandering, it is up to the head Priest of the House to help the Soul find peace. No Sunstrike is allowed to return as an Undead, especially as an instrument of war. Wedding & Reception :A traditional Sunstrike wedding takes place in the garden of the Sunstrike Manor, with both families fitting comfortably. With ice sculptures of the Thalassian Phoenix and Mana wyrms and Dragonhawks decorating the corners and centers of the tables. Written vows to be said during the ceremony with a silk ribbon that ties around the bride and groom’s hands. To finalize the vows, each takes a sip from the same goblet of Silvermoon Wine, followed by a kiss and placing the ring on each other’s fingers. :The reception begins with cocktails being handed out with small snacks as the hired help makes itself around the room with the guests taking their seats. :During the dinner, words are spoken by any who wish to speak up to the Bride and Groom. The reception food consists of traditional Thalassian delicacy of lynx meat, fish, fruits, pastries, bread, and dips, along with Silvermoon Wines and various imported wines. :After dinner, guests are welcome to join the Bride and Groom on the floor to enjoy an evening of partying. Sunstrike Sunstrike Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes